Japanese Whispers
by Snavej
Summary: Yasuhara wasn't sure how, but it turned out being woken at 3AM by strange men at the door wasn't the worst thing that happened to him that day. [Thanks to AmyNChan for editing!]
1. Part I i

Part 1

"Whoever is knocking at the door at three AM better have a damn good reason for doing so," Yasuhara growled as he fumbled his way to the door. He had not bothered to dress and so was walking in just his boxers as he wiped sleepy dust from his eyes.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

He opened the door to see three men he did not know. One was very short, the other two were large, uniformed and flanking the small man like bodyguards.

"Is this the residence of Taniyama Mai?" the small man enquired.

"Yes, why?"

The small man shoved a piece of paper into Yasuhara's hands and pushed past him into the flat.

Yasuhara scanned the piece of paper, suddenly alert.

"There must be some mistake," he insisted.

"Where is she?" the small man demanded.

"I think you have the wrong person." Yasuhara held firm despite the fact that he was standing there in his underwear.

"Check the other rooms," the small man ordered his henchmen. Yasuhara glanced over him. He was wearing a dark suit and had a small well cared for moustache. His hair was just beginning to thin and Yasuhara did not like the smirk on his face one bit.

"Who are you?" Yasuhara asked in an attempt to remain calm. He looked around to see if he could spot his phone. He needed to call the police.

"Osamu?" Mai's sleepy voice drifted to them all from the nearest bedroom door. "What's going on?"

"Are you Taniyama Mai?"

"Don't say anything," Yasuhara ordered Mai. She stared blearily back at him.

"Who are these people?"

"Exactly what I'd like to know."

"Are you Taniyama Mai?" the short man demanded again.

"Get out of my apartment," Yasuhara said forcefully. "I'm going to call the police."

"We have a court order, Yasuhara-san, we have every right to take her."

"The other rooms are empty," a henchman said.

"Take her then," the small man pointed at Mai. Yasuhara started towards Mai, but a henchman pushed him back.

"Take me where?"

The other man had taken hold of Mai's arms and gagged her.

"Let her go! She's not insane," Yasuhara insisted, pushing against the henchman. Mai froze at his words.

"Are you a trained psychologist, Yasuhara-san?"

"No, but I am her lawyer."

"Then prove it in a court of law," the small man said dispassionately. "Until then, we take her."

Mai struggled against her captor but it was to no avail.

"I will get you out," Yasuhara stated calmly. "I will get you out."

But they had taken her away.

Yasuhara did not return to bed. He went straight to his home office and began making calls.

No one was particularly happy to be woken at this hour, but no one was opposed to helping Yasuhara's cause either. His associates agreed to look into the matter and began making their own enquiries.

X~X~X

He did not notice the sun rising. His eyes strained to see the screen in front of him as he waited for someone - anyone - to call him back with news. Yasuhara was just drifting off as his mobile buzzed into life.

"Hello?" he said as he snatched the device to his ear, suddenly alert.

"Is this Yasuhara Osamu?" a female voice that he did not know asked.

"Speaking."

"My name is Takigawa Himeko, Gene sent me."

* * *

" _Dr Davis, there's someone to see you!_ "

" _Who is it?_ " Noll asked his assistant. Tom had been there only a week and had not caught on to the level of detail required by Noll when he asked a question.

" _She didn't give her name,_ " Tom faltered. Noll almost pitied the young man. He tried so hard.

" _Then send her away._ "

" _But-_ "

" _But what?_ " Noll snapped. Tom looked positively terrified.

" _She said Gene sent her._ "

Noll's mind shot straight to the woman he had not seen in far too long.

" _What does she look like?_ " he asked in a softened voice.

" _Um, short? Asian?_ " Tom guessed, relaxing only a little at Noll's change of tone.

" _Do you realise how big asia is? Be more specific._ "

" _Um, east asian? Maybe Chinese or Japanese?_ "

Noll rolled his eyes at his assistant's ineptitude.

" _How was her English?_ "

" _Heavily accented, but I understood what she was wanted._ "

" _Send her in._ "

Noll set aside the papers he was marking and waited as Tom went to retrieve his visitor.

As he ran a hand through his greying hair, he heard the door open.

" _Hello?_ " a tentative voice said in coarse English. Noll watched as a woman whose features he knew all too well stepped through the door. But as she moved from the shadow into the light, Noll faltered. He had expected brown hair and brown eyes but he saw black hair and blue eyes.

This young woman, however much she resembled her, was not Taniyama Mai. This girl couldn't have been older than sixteen or seventeen; the same age as Mai had been when he had first met her. Mai had to be at least twenty years older than this girl.

"Who are you?" he demanded, annoyed at the intrusion into his marking time.

"My name is Takigawa Himeko."

"Takigawa?" he repeated with a slight frown.

"Daughter of Houshou and Ayako." Noll studied the girl's face; it was held stubbornly in place.

"I know those people and you resemble neither."

"I was adopted," Himeko said, not backing down from his glare. "Much like yourself."

"Who told you that?"

"Gene."

"How do you know Gene?"

"He's my spirit guide."

"He should have moved on."

"Well he hasn't," Himeko said. She sounded almost as if she'd expected this comment. "He can't yet, he says, but won't say more on the matter so don't even ask."

Noll did not like this answer at all, but had more important matters to deal with at that moment. So he stored his information away for a later date before returning to the interrogation.

"Why are you here?" he demanded. He did not approve of this situation. He had an unknown entity in his office that seemed to know far too much about him for his liking.

"He sent me," she said. "One of his other charges is in trouble."

"Who?" Noll asked, but he somehow knew who it would be.

"Taniyama Mai."

Noll nodded slightly and gestured to the young woman in front of him to take a seat. Himeko seemed to take this as a good sign and sat opposite Noll before waiting for him to speak.

"Do your parents know you are here?"

"No," Himeko admitted. "Yasuhara-san does, though. He paid for my plane ticket."

"What does Yasuhara have to do with this?"

"He lives with Taniyama-san."

Noll took in this new piece of information without any change to his expression.

"What trouble is Mai in?"

"She's been kidnapped."

"By who?"

"We don't know," Himeko said calmly. "Gene can't reach her at all. I called Yasuhara-san and he said she was taken away in the middle of the night. Some guy turned up with a court order for a mental institution that doesn't officially exist."

"Explain."

"He can't find any paperwork for it and he's tried using all of his police contacts."

"He's still a lawyer?"

"An expensive one."

"And what exactly is it that you, Gene and Yasuhara think that I can do?" Noll asked tersely. "Why shouldn't I call your parents and send you home?"

"My parents are away helping Hara Masako and will be out of contact for a few days."

"You did not answer my other question," he pointed out. His patience was running thin.

"We want your help because we think it has something to do with the supernatural. Taniyama-san has abilities and Gene reckons she's been taken because of them."

"And what abilities do you have?" Noll's eyes ran over the girl in front of him, trying to assess exactly who he was dealing with.

"PK-ST and some ability as a medium."

"I see," he said, looking down and mentally filing this information away. "Well, I have an elderly mother to care for and I have no time to fly halfway round the world to chase after some idiot."

" _Oliver!_ " a harsh cry came from the doorway. " _You do not speak to young ladies like that! And since when was I elderly?_ "

Luella Davis was standing in the doorway, clutching a walking stick with a disapproving frown on her face.

Himeko jumped around in her chair, obviously surprised for the first time.

" _Mrs Davis, it's nice to meet you_ ," she said.

"Please, Japanese is fine by me," Luella said kindly. "I would bow, but I fear I might not get back up." Noll sighed pointedly. "Aren't you going to introduce me?" she shot at her son.

"She knows who you are," Noll said, not bothering to gesture. "This is Takigawa Himeko."

"Takigawa? Like the monk?"

"Daughter of that monk and the miko."

"The redhead?"

"Yes," Noll said exasperatedly. "Are you going to take a seat?"

"I was going to say, she looks awfully like-"

"Sit down mother," Noll interrupted.

"Gene misses you," Himeko said suddenly. Her face was smiling slightly, but concentrating as she listened to a spector no one else could see.

"What?" Luella looked around, somewhat shocked.

"Gene misses you, and he thanks you for looking after his brother even when he was being a git," Himeko relayed, then her mouth dropped as she realised what she had just said and who she had just said it to. "His words, not mine," she added hastily.

"You're a medium," Luella observed quietly, though Himeko seemed not to hear her. Noll surmised she was listening to another voice, presumably Gene's.

"And he wants you to know that Martin passed on without issue."

"Thank you," Luella replied with a small smile.

"And does he have any words of wisdom for me?" Noll asked sarcastically.

"Stop being an idiot scientist."

Noll scowled.

"I quite agree," Luella said. "Now who do you need to fly halfway around the world to save?"

"Taniyama Mai," Himeko said before Noll could speak. His scowl deepened.

"Oh, well that settles the matter," Luella said, clapping her hands together. " _Tom! Tom! Book two flights to Japan!_ "

Tom rushed in with a hopeful smile plastered on his face.

" _Japan? Which airport? For who?_ " he asked quickly, keen to get the details.

" _Do no such thing,_ " Noll ordered, glaring at his mother.

" _Noll, you're going and that is the end of it._ "

" _But-_ "

" _I'll go and stay with my sister._ "

" _Because she'll be so much help if you fall down._ "

" _She has one of those emergency buttons, it'll be fine._ " She waved a hand around airily.

Noll's scowl was threatening to become permanently etched into his otherwise handsome face. Himeko was staring at him with hope in her eyes. The expression on her face was so endearingly familiar of Mai and her never-ending desperation to help anyone and everyone. He sensed Himeko's discomfort at Luella forcing him to go, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel she was eager for things to go the way she wanted.

"Takigawa-san, please go with Tom and make the arrangements," Noll said finally.

Himeko jumped up and followed Tom out.

Luella turned to her son and fixed him with penetrating stare.

"You still love her Noll, it's time to go back."

"I do not."

"Don't lie to me. I'm your mother. I will always know," Luella said. She sounded almost bored with Noll's supposed indifference. She sighed and then smiled warmly. "Now go save Mai, and find out more about that girl…"

* * *

 **Author's note: Firstly, I have to thank AmyNChan for editing this and putting up with my awful first draft! This is honestly the most edited piece of work I have ever done EVER! Like way more than any lab report or actually important written thing. So if any of you find any mistakes I am going to cry.**

 **I actually have the entire thing written so you won't have to wait too long!**

 **Please review!**


	2. Part I ii

The plane soared high over the earth's surface as it raced the dawn to the land of the rising sun. Himeko was staring out of her window, gazing at the stars and oblivious to the hustle and bustle otherwise occurring around her.

"So where do you live?" Noll enquired, causing Himeko to look around..

"Kyoto. Mum works in the hospital and Dad's band plays in a few bars."

"And Yasuhara?"

"Tokyo, he practices there and gives guest lectures at the university."

"And Mai?"

"Lives with him."

"Are they together?" he asked tentatively, unsure if he wanted to know the answer. Though he knew he had no claim after all this time.

"I don't know, they seemed close from that he'd said."

"What does Mai do?"

"He didn't say," Himeko said. "And Gene isn't telling."

"He knows?"

"I think he thinks you'll be mad with her."

"That fills me with confidence," Noll said. His voice was practically dripping with sarcasm. Himeko turned back to look out of the window, but her eyes were slightly out of focus.

"Do you love Taniyama-san?" she asked a few minutes later. "Gene has hinted something went on between you two?"

"It's… Complicated." Noll sighed. "We were once very close. I had even thought of… It did not turn out so well. I had to return to England."

"You ran away from your relationship problems," Himeko accused.

"No," Noll protested. He hated how this sixteen year old was getting him to talk. "She was better off without me. I expected her to have a family of her own by now…"

"She doesn't because of you," Himeko said. And Noll knew these words were Gene's.

"That is not my fault."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes filled only with the sound of the plane's engines and the dull chatter of other passengers.

"What do you know of your birth parents?"

Himeko pondered her response before replying.

"My parents knew my birth mother, my birth father was out of the picture apparently. My birth mum couldn't look after me and wanted me to go to people who'd love me. Mum and Dad couldn't conceive," she said and trailed off as the rest seemed self explanatory. "What about you?"

"I don't know," Noll admitted. "I think my birth mother is dead and my birth father was just a one night stand or something equivalent. I don't much care. Gene looked into it once or twice, but I don't think he learnt much from his enquiries."

Himeko nodded at his words.

"We should get some rest," she suggested and Noll agreed. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she dropped off into the land of nod.

He was not stupid. His hair, his eyes and Mai's features. He remembered a certain brunette having something important to tell him many years ago; a message he never heard.

On the day he had left, Mai had wanted to tell him something. Something that had no doubt started that fateful conversation that had brought everything crashing down. He could not hate Himeko; it was not her fault.

But sat beside Noll was the reason he had left the only woman he had ever loved.

* * *

"Hello?" Mai called desperately. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

She could hear some noise in the distance through the bars in her door, but she could not see out of the gaps as they were far above her head. Even Yasuhara would have had trouble.

Her room - perhaps cell would have been more appropriate - was tiny and grey with two grey mattresses on the floor. There was no window to speak of so the only light came from a single cheap bulb hanging from the grey ceiling. The room wasn't exactly freezing, Mai thought bitterly, but neither was it a comfortable temperature.

She had, at some point between being knocked out on the way down from her apartment and arriving in this place, been stripped of her clothing and clothed in a simple nightgown. She did not like the fabric one bit; it was cheap, coarse and depressingly grey.

Mai knew she was in deep trouble.

Partially because Yasuhara had so far failed to get her released from whatever this place was, but also because she was completely and utterly unable to contact Gene, astral project or tap into her intuition. She hated the feeling. Her abilities had been part of her for so long that she felt almost naked without them.

But it was this that led Mai to the conclusion that this was not, in fact, a mental institution. From the block on her abilities she knew it had to be something paranormal. Yet no one had spoken to her since she had been dumped in the room two days ago so she could not be sure. Three times a day food was shoved through the door. The light was switched off presumably at night. It was a bleak existence.

Then Mai heard voices.

"Get the Taniyama woman," a voice that sounded familiar to her said. "Sedate her and have her examined. If her friend was speaking the truth, she could be more valuable than originally thought."

"My friend?" Mai repeated to herself. "Someone I knew put me in here? But who…?"

A number of people knew of her abilities and it did not narrow the list down at all. But before Mai could go any further with that train of thought, the door opened. The two men from her apartment came in, one armed with a needle that was much too large for Mai's liking.

"I'll come quietly," she said quickly, holding her hands up protectively in front of her body even though she knew it was useless. "You don't have to…" Her words trailed off as the needle sunk into her arm and the drug took effect.

* * *

"Takigawa Himeko, who on earth gave you permission to use my debit card to pay for a first class plane ticket to England?" a curt voice greeted Himeko and Noll.

Yasuhara was waiting for them at Tokyo Airport, but he did not look happy in the slightest. He was standing with his arms crossed over at his chest and looking down at Himeko with a mixture of incredulity and annoyance on his face.

"Well, um…" Himeko looked at her feet. "Gene suggested it? It seemed a good idea at the time..." she added sheepishly.

"I bet it did. How exactly did you even manage it?"

"Astral projected and…"

Noll noted that this was an ability she had previously failed to mention.

"You said he paid for your ticket," Noll murmured in an accusing tone. She had the grace to look ashamed of herself.

"I did," Yasuhara said, looking exasperated. "Just unknowingly."

"And you did not list astral projection when I asked."

"I've only done it twice, it hardly seemed worth mentioning." She looked sheepish and Noll sighed.

"Big Boss, nice to see you," Yasuhara said, not entirely convincingly.

"You have a lot to explaining to do," Noll said by way of a greeting.

"Let's go back to my place then," Yasuhara suggested.

* * *

Yasuhara swung his keys around in a well practiced manner to find the one he needed.

"Do Lin and Madoka know you are here?" he asked Noll as he let them in.

"I suspect my mother called Madoka the minute I left."

"You know Lin and Madoka?" Himeko asked incredulously.

"Of course They run JSPR, I run BSPR," Noll said. "Surprisingly enough I have spoken to them several times. How do you know them?"

"They're my godparents."

"And you know Brown John and Hara Masako too?"

"Yeah, they're friends of my parents."

"And yet you've never met Mai or Yasuhara?"

"I'd never heard of them - sorry Yasuhara-san - until a few days ago." She shrugged. Yasuhara waved her apology away.

Noll sighed - he seemed to be doing a lot of that.

"This way Big Boss," Yasuhara said. He strode down the corridor to his home office where he had a board of information. Pinned in one corner was a letter. "That was given to me from the men that took her."

Noll strode around the table and read it.

"This is a fake," he declared as he took it down and pulled up a chair. Yasuhara knew what was about to happen, though he had never seen it before, and watched as Noll slumped in his seat.

"What's he doing?" Himeko asked, looking on with almost professional interest.

"Psychometry," Yasuhara replied.

"But why does he go all droopy like that?"

"Because he's having the vision I guess, you'd have to ask him."

"But he doesn't just see things in an instant?"

"Obviously not," Yasuhara said slowly. "You know someone else with the ability?"

"No," Himeko said hastily as Noll came round.

"The man that took Mai was called Nakamura, but he is an underling for someone else. I did not get any hint as to who that is though."

"Do you know where she is?" Yasuhara asked. Noll's breaths were laboured as he responded.

"I could see Mt Fuji out of the window, it wasn't too far away."

Yasuhara responded by getting a map up on the internet as Himeko took the letter from Noll's hands and began reading it.

"Did you recognise which side?"

"Not the main tourist route side."

"I think it is the west side," Himeko said suddenly as she looked up from the letter.

"Your reasoning being?"

"Just a hunch," she said with a shrug, avoiding her their gazes.

Intuition, Noll thought.

"Do you have tea?" Noll asked suddenly as if just remembering exactly where he was. His breathing had eased up, but a tired look remained in his eyes.

"No," Yasuhara said as he pulled something out of his pocket. "Mai doesn't drink tea anymore. Himeko, perhaps you could go and get us some? There's a shop just down the road."

"Sure," Himeko said as she took the cash Yasuhara offered and departed.

"Explain," Noll demanded as he struggled to his feet and turned to face Yasuhara..

"You've guessed who she is, I presume?"

"It was not hard," Noll scoffed as he crossed his arms. "She doesn't know?"

"I don't think so."

"Why wasn't I made aware of the situation?" he asked with a forceful glare that the other man seemed unaffected by.

"Mai didn't want you to know," Yasuhara said with a shrug. "She said you'd gone and that was that."

"I would've thought Madoka or Lin…"

"They both viewed it best for Himeko."

"But I'm her father," Noll stated. Somehow the distance between himself and Yasuhara had lessened.

"You gave her your DNA," Yasuhara said in a hardened tone. He straightened up to take advantage of his full height, though it was only an inch taller than Noll's. "But Houshou is her father and I have the paperwork to prove it."

"I never got a say in the matter."

"From what Mai has told me," Yasuhara began heatedly, stepping forward. "You did not want a say."

"I never said that," Noll hissed and he stepped forward too so that they were almost nose to nose. "I said I did not want to concieve my own children."

"Well perhaps you should've made that clearer to Mai before running off to England for seventeen years," Yasuhara retorted and Noll sagged a little. He stepped away and looked out of the window. There was too much truth in Yasuhara's words for him to argue. A somewhat awkward silence lay between them. "I don't know why Gene got her mixed up in all this mess, but I hope he had a damn good reason."

Noll had to agree with that.

"We need to get Mai out," Noll said finally. "Then we can all go back to our own lives. Is there anywhere obvious on that map?"

"There's a few buildings we can check out that appear to be abandoned."

"Takigawa-san said Gene reckons Mai has been taken because of her abilities. What has she done to draw such attention?"

"I have no idea," Yasuhara replied truthfully.

"You live with her," Noll said with a hint of an accusation.

"She still has a life of her own."

Noll pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What does she do as a job?" he tried.

"Works with an historian to preserve things," Yasuhara said. "She got her degree in forensics using the money she got from selling her apartment. But she got a job with an historian. They go around old houses and save pieces of history…" he trailed off as he realised what he'd just said. "I didn't realise."

"She's been helping spirits move on," Noll surmised. "Without the protection of a company. Idiot. Who does she work with?"

"A woman named Megami? I think?"

"Surname?"

"No idea but…" Yasuhara retreated from the room and returned a minute later holding what Noll guessed to be Mai's mobile. "Etou Megami."

"Phone her and find out what you can," Noll ordered. "I need a shower."

Noll left Yasuhara's office, grabbed his bag and searched for the shower. It was located next to Mai's bedroom. Noll entered, locked the door and stripped off his clothing. He stepped under the water and ignored how cold it was. Arguing with Yasuhara did not settle well with Noll as he had great respect for the lawyer, but he could not help but feel like he had definitely been left out from decisions that had concerned him.

The water began to warm. If he'd known, he would have returned sooner. He hated the idea that he could have passed on something terrible and was privately thankful that Himeko seemed ignorant of the horrors he had faced with his psychometric ability. He could have been a father with Mai by his side. They could have been a family if only he hadn't…

Noll grabbed the shower gel and poured some into his hand.

It's too late now, he thought as he began rubbing it into his hair. Himeko had a family and Mai had a life of her own.

As the hot water ran over his body, he noticed that Mai still had the same shampoo. Acting on an impulse, Noll picked it up and opened it. It smelt the same. Vanilla and raspberries.

Now he was back on Japanese soil, he wanted to see Mai. He wanted her back. But would she still want him now he had greying hair and lines on his face? Would she still want him after he'd deserted her for so long?

Himeko had returned and was making tea in the kitchen when Noll reappeared fully dressed with damp hair plastered to his forehead. She handed Noll a cup and he drank some gratefully. It was good tea, almost as good as someone else's he knew.

"Mum told me that my birth mum had just two requests when they took me; one, that they call me Himeko, and two, that I learn to make decent tea."

"It is a valuable skill," Noll said with a slight smile.

"I talked to Etou-san," Yasuhara said as he walked through from his office. "She said that she couldn't think of any reason why Mai would have been taken away. That she was good at her job and hard-working."

"Of course she is," Noll muttered before taking another sip of tea.

"But that she'd call me if she thought of anything."

"Who's Etou-san?" Himeko asked.

"Mai's colleague."

"Oh, so what are we going to do now then?"

"I don't suppose Gene has any brilliant insights?" Yasuhara asked.

"He can't reach Mai at all," Himeko said sadly. "But he's going to keep trying," she added at a glare from Noll.

"I think we should go and check those buildings out," Yasuhara suggested. Noll took a deep breath.

"Takigawa-san, go and shower," Noll ordered. "Then borrow some of Mai's clothes, aim to look smart. Her room is just down the corridor next to the bathroom."

Himeko disappeared and Yasuhara watched her go before questioning Noll.

"What is your plan?"

"Well if she has been taken as a result of psychic abilities, I think a visit from the world renowned Dr Oliver Davis is in order."

* * *

 **Author's note: To everyone that didn't review, you're all butts. I see you sneaky people that just follow or favourite and don't tell me what you think! I know some of you are perhaps reserving judgement, but please, I beg of you all to tell me what you think!**

 **If you need persuasion, the more reviews I get, the sooner I put up the next chapter! As this entire story is written! Seven more chapters are waiting for your delight!**

 **Okay, sorry for being whiny! I love you all really! Honest!**

 **Please review :)**


	3. Part I iii

"What's going to happen to me?" a young woman demanded as she was thrown into a cell. " _What's going to happen to me?!"_ she shrieked as the door slammed in her face. She threw herself at the door and pounded at it faster than her heart was beating in her chest. "Let me out!"

"Who are you?" a quiet voice said from the corner and Lucy spun around. "My name is Taniyama Mai, but you can call me Mai if you want." She spotted a woman dressed in a tattered nightgown who looked extremely tired.

"Lucy," she said cautiously. "Where am I?" Lucy gazed around at her bleak surroundings before returning her gaze to Mai.

"I wish I knew," Mai admitted with a wry smile. "You're not Japanese?"

"Half," Lucy said as she sat down opposite Mai and hugged her knees. "My mother is, my father is American."

"Do you have any abilities?" Mai asked slowly as Lucy began to rock slightly.

"Abilities?" Lucy sounded confused.

"Psychic abilities?" Mai tried again.

"No?" Lucy said with a frown before burying her head in her knees.

"How did they take you?" Mai asked quickly. She did not fancy trying to convince this woman about psychic powers especially when her own were not responding.

"I…" she faltered and looked up as she tried to think back. "I was at a job interview. They said I was perfect for the job and then… And then I woke up here, I think?"

"What was the job for?"

"Fitness instructor," Lucy said and took a calming breath. "Look, what's going on?"

"I don't know," Mai said sadly. "They knock me out whenever I'm taken from this room and then I wake up back in here. I have no idea what they do."

Lucy swore.

"But they haven't harmed you?"

"Nope. Well, I haven't found any injuries or marks on my body when I wake up. I can't check my entire body, but the bits that I can see look fine," Mai admitted. "Food could be more varied, but they aren't underfeeding me. Just keeping me here. At least now I have company." She smiled at Lucy, who couldn't quite bring herself to smile back.

* * *

"This is the last one," Yasuhara muttered from the driver's seat.

"This looks bigger," Himeko whispered to herself as she stared out of the car window at the large and supposedly abandoned buildings. But abandoned buildings did not have security guards with guns at the gate, did they?

"This is it," Noll said. "Pull up and act as if we're supposed to be here."

"What's the plan?" Yasuhara asked as he complied with Noll's wishes.

"Talk my way in," Noll said.

"Alone?" Himeko asked.

"Yes," Noll replied curtly.

They pulled up to the heavily guarded gate at that moment so Himeko could not argue further, though she was pouting very much as if she wanted to.

"Dr Davis," Noll said as he pulled a BSPR identification card out of his pocket and showed it to the guard. "Here to be given a tour of the facilities by Nakamura-san."

The guard nodded at the mention of Nakamura and waved the car inside. Yasuhara drove into the small car park and drew to a stop.

"Yasuhara, wait inside the car and be ready to go. Takigawa-san, please try and talk to Gene, see if he can do anything to contact Mai while I go inside."

Noll got out of the car, straightened his suit and strode towards the front door. Himeko watched him go for a moment, then unbuckled her own seatbelt.

"Be back soon," she muttered to Yasuhara and before he could even attempt to stop her, she followed Noll. " _Dr Davis!_ " she called in a perfect English accent. " _Please wait up._ " Noll turned, glared at her for a moment and then nodded.

" _Your accent wasn't so good in England._ "

" _Gene said to play the foreign idiot, that it would work in my favour_ ," Himeko replied. Noll scowled. He didn't like whatever his brother was up to.

" _Follow my lead._ "

They walked to the large building together. Noll had to admit that it did look a little like a hospital and could pass for a mental institution had there been the appropriate signs on the door. But there was nothing to indicate exactly what they were about to step into.

"Hello," the receptionist said in a bored voice as they entered. "How many I help you?" She was speaking as if this was the reception for any business, not an off the grid secret institution.

"Here to see Nakamura-san, I'm expecting a tour."

"Nakamura-sama is away right now, are you sure you have the correct date?"

"Quite sure," Noll insisted with a charming smile.

"Hang on, I'll just make a call," the woman said quickly. "Please, take a look at our brochures while you wait." She handed over a pack of leaflets and then picked up the phone.

Noll could not hear what she was saying as she spoke into the receiver in a low voice and faced away from him now. He passed the pack to Himeko.

" _Hold onto this_ ," he muttered.

"... yes sir, will do," the receptionist said as she turned around and put the phone down.

"Well?" Noll prompted.

"Nakamura-sama will be available two days from now and apologises for the mix up."

"Two days from now, what time?"

"Any time from ten AM."

" _Is that acceptable?_ " Noll asked Himeko swiftly, who pulled out her smartphone and pretended to check the calendar.

" _If we rearrange the meeting with Minami._ "

"We'll take it," Noll said to the receptionist before turning back to Himeko. " _Make the arrangements._ "

"We'll see you soon," the receptionist said with a fake smile. Noll bowed and headed for the exit with Himeko close behind him. As she shut the front door behind her, Noll looked back to check she was there.

"Taniyama-san has been here," Himeko said her hand still on the door handle.

"How do you know?"

"Just do," Himeko said, not making eye contact as they returned to the car. Noll did not push the matter.

"Get us out of here," he said to Yasuhara as they climbed into the car. "Give me that brochure," he added to Himeko. She handed over one of the leaflets and began reading one herself.

"What happened in there?" Yasuhara asked as they drove through the gate.

"We have an appointment in two days time," Noll replied as he flicked open on of the brochures. It had a blood red cover emblazoned with a golden crest that resembled some sort of bird and a title: The Institute.

Himeko swore.

"You better have a damn good reason for mouthing off like that," Yasuhara muttered. "Your parents will kill me if they think I've taught you bad habits."

"I do have a good reason! Listen to this," Himeko said and she began to read aloud. "The Institute aims to produce high quality soldiers with the best in physical and psychic abilities."

"What?" Yasuhara spluttered. He could feel the temperature dropping in the car. "Whichever one of you is aiding the aircon, stop it."

Some warm returned to the vehicle.

"Our well kept breeding mothers were selected for their physical excellence."

"Mai's thirty seven, she's hardly prime age," Yasuhara pointed out.

"Only the best genes are taken from prime specimens to create our soldiers," Himeko read out. "Taniyama-san has eggs."

"They wouldn't need her to carry the child, but it would depend how desperate they are," Noll said.

"But surely psychic abilities are too individual to create an army?" Himeko posed.

"They'd create clones I imagine…" Noll trailed off as his mind worked through the possibilities. "I suppose you felt it too, when we were in that building?"

"Felt what?" Yasuhara asked.

"The building was protected somehow," Himeko said. "I couldn't talk to Gene or anything, it was like everything was gone."

"They've set up wards around the building so our abilities don't work," Noll said. "I imagine it's how they prevent their 'soldiers' from using their abilities when not strictly necessary and to prevent the unwilling donors from escaping. But it also means our greatest weapons become useless."

"Yeah, because Big Boss fainting is so useful," Yasuhara muttered. Noll ignored him.

"We cannot get trapped in there," Noll said.

"Yes, I'm sure they'd love to get their hands on you," Yasuhara said quietly.

"We need help," Himeko said quickly, sensing the tension. "We should call my parents."

"Because they are so much help," Noll retorted.

"At least they didn't run away," Yasuhara murmured under his breath.

"We'll contact Lin and Madoka," Noll said.

"And my parents," Himeko added.

"Why not go the whole shebang and call John and Masako too?" Yasuhara said sarcastically.

"Don't be ridiculous," Noll said, continuing to ignore Yasuhara's repeated attempts to get a rise out of him. "May we stay with you?"

"Sure," Yasuhara replied. "Himeko can have Mai's room and you can have the sofa."

"Do you have something you want to say?" Noll challenged finally.

"He's upset because you broke Taniyama-san's heart and now she's stuck in that place and he's unaware of the pain this is all causing you," Himeko said suddenly. "Or so Gene says, does that sum it up?"

Yasuhara made a guttural noise and kept driving.

"I don't have time to deal with your petty grievances," Noll stated. "We can deal with this when we have rescued Mai."

* * *

"Did you grow up in Japan?" Mai asked Lucy as she shivered under the blanket.

"No, I grew up in Seattle, but my mother always spoke Japanese to me," Lucy explained. "Then when I left school I got a job in Seattle but… My parents divorced and it was rather messy. My mum came back to Japan and I decided to come with her so we could both have a fresh start. I trained to be a fitness instructor and I've been looking for jobs ever since…"

"Why did you want to be a fitness instructor?" Mai asked, just to make conversation.

"I always liked gymnastics as a kid and was part of every sports team I could join in high school," Lucy said with a slight smile. "I love the satisfaction I get after doing exercise and I know not everyone gets that. So I hoped that maybe I could pass on my enthusiasm for it to people that aren't so keen on exercise." She paused and half laughed at herself. "What do you do? Do you have a family or anything?"

"I save pieces of history with a woman who works for a museum in Tokyo," Mai said. "And no, no family."

"Why not?" Lucy asked, oblivious to the sensitive nature of this question.

"The man I loved didn't want children," Mai said slowly. "When he left, I just never found anyone else."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't be," Mai said quickly and she smiled. "I have some good friends and I am thankful for that."

A shout from the other side of the door interrupted their heart to heart.

"Stand away from the door!"

"We should do as they say," Mai said quickly. "They haven't hurt me yet…"

"Yet…" Lucy repeated as they both stood up and backed into corners. She imitated Mai's notion of holding her hands up as the door opened.

"Taniyama stay where you are," the brusque man said. "Redwood, come here."

Lucy shook as she stepped forwards.

"It'll be fine," Mai said with a reassuring smile. "They won't hurt you if you do as they say."

Mai watched them drag Lucy away and she collapsed back onto her mattress, hoping her words would prove true.

* * *

 **Author's note: So I woke up at 3:30 this morning (UK time) and it's now 23:55 (UK time) and I am really really tired and I should be sleeping but instead I am posting this for you guys because I love you all!**

 **I'm sorry for whining about reviews last chapter! I am literally addicted to reviews and the more I get, the more I want. Its kind of sad, but they really do fuel me to write more and they really do make me happy!**

 **I'm sure I had something else to say...**

 **No idea.**

 **I should sleep.**

 **Please review :)**


	4. Part I iv

"Oh Noll! It's wonderful to see you!" Madoka gushed as she embraced him. Noll shook her off and nodded at Lin. "Are you annoyed at me?" Madoka asked and when Noll did not say anything, she went on. "I tried to persuade Mai to stay at SPR, but she was determined to leave and she can be more stubborn than you."

"We'll discuss that later," Noll said. "Are you up to date on the matter?"

"Sort of," Madoka replied. "Yasuhara has filled me in. When are the others turning up?"

"Within the half hour," Yasuhara said and Noll groaned. "It was Himeko's idea."

"We don't need them," Noll stated as he took a seat. "Their abilities are useless in this case and their minds even less so."

"Just as rude as ever," Madoka said in a sing-song voice. She hugged Himeko briefly before picking up the brochures. Madoka, Lin and Yasuhara took seats on the sofa while the former two began rifling through the pages.

"I'll go and make some tea," Himeko said and retreated to the kitchen.

"This has got to be an expensive operation," Madoka commented. "Surely they must have laid tracks. They have to be getting their funding from somewhere?"

"I couldn't find anything," Yasuhara said. "But I have some people looking into it."

"What is your plan?" Madoka asked Noll.

"We have a way in," Noll started. "I want to get a good look around and find Mai. If we know more, we can get a better strategy to get her out."

"But the men on the gate were armed," Yasuhara said. "How are we to fight against that?"

"How good are her abilities?" Noll asked Madoka, nodding his head towards Himeko, who had just appeared in the doorway with a tray full of mugs.

"I am standing right here," Himeko muttered. She handed out the tea and was rewarded with a series of 'thanks' and nods.

"She has great control over her PK and she's as good a medium as Masako," Madoka said, casting Himeko with an appraising professional eye. " But I have never seen her work with anything other than Japanese spirits, so I can't judge whether she is on Gene's level or not."

"And she has good intuition," Noll said, more to himself than anyone else.

"So it would seem."

A knock at the door heralded the arrival of Ayako and Houshou. Once greetings had been made and Houshou attempted - and completely failed - to embarrass his daughter, Yasuhara gave everyone the low down. Noll stood and began pacing by the window.

As if a thought occurred to him, he strode to the table and picked up Mai's phone. A moment later, his body dropped to the floor.

"Noll?" Lin spoke for the first time as he rushed from his seat and to his former ward's side.

"He didn't sit down first," Madoka said. "Idiot."

Noll sat bolt upright when the vision ended.

"It doesn't make sense," he panted, obviously following his own train of thought.

"What doesn't?" Ayako asked.

"That building was shielded, and even now I can't get any image of Mai after she left this apartment," he said as he held up Mai's phone. "But that letter gave me a vision from within that building. The view was the same."

"So either the shields were down at that time," Yasuhara surmised. "Or they wanted you to see it."

"Which means it's a trap," Lin said gravely. "We should be careful."

John and Masako did not arrive for another hour due to traffic. Masako took a seat quietly after greeting her friends, but John looked almost frantic.

"I think this is my fault," he stammered. " _I told them about Mai_." He had returned to his native tongue in his nervous state.

" _Explain,_ " Noll demanded, switching tongues as to help John.

" _About two weeks ago, I got a phonecall from a man, I can't remember his name,_ " John began and Himeko began whispering a translation to her parents. " _But he was asking about Mai, said she'd provided me as a reference for a job. I'd offered to be her reference ages and ages ago and so didn't think anything of it!_ "

" _What did he ask?_ "

" _About her abilities, said the job was at a paranormal research institute and wanted to know if she was the real deal or not…_ " John said, and looked up in horror. " _I told him everything about her abilities and how good she was… It's my fault…_ "

Madoka pulled him into an embrace.

" _It's not your fault._ "

"That still doesn't answer how they knew about Mai in the first place," Noll said.

* * *

"Tell me about your friends?" Lucy asked. Her face was rather pale and Mai wondered if she was sick.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"We used to all work together," Mai began. She had decided to avoid telling Lucy about the paranormal stuff. "We used to solve problems for people."

"Like what? Private investigators?"

"I guess, but we'd take the weird cases," Mai said with a chuckle. "They were almost like a family. I had Ayako and Bou-san as my parents, Lin and Madoka were the weird aunt and uncle. John and Masako were my siblings. Yasuhara was - and still is - my best friend. And then…"

"And then?" Lucy prompted.

"Naru," Mai said. "He was our boss, but only a year or so older than me. He was brilliant, admittedly not the best with people, but…"

"He was the man you loved?"

"Yes," Mai said with a bitter smile. "He was. Though he thought I was in love with his brother. It took him a while to realise that wasn't the case." Her smile changed in quality as she remembered happier things. "It was wonderful for a long time. Not like in the movies, it wasn't fireworks or anything, but it just felt right." Her smile dropped. "He discovered we wanted different things in life. When his father fell terminally ill, he returned to his family and never came back."

"What a dick!" Lucy exclaimed and Mai laughed at her outburst.

"Yes, he was a bit, wasn't he?"

"Obviously does not deserve you one bit."

"You aren't the first person to say that," Mai said. There was a momentary pause.

"So you dated your boss?" Lucy asked, with a slight hint of teasing in her eyes.

"Yes."

"And what exactly was your job title?"

"I was his assistant…"

"It's like something out of a bad romance novel," Lucy said with a coughing laugh. "Did you screw him on your desk at lunch in secret and stuff like in the novels too?"

"Eww! No! Lin would have seen!" Mai squealed and suddenly she felt a lot younger. "It was in his office with the door shut, I'll have you know!" Lucy giggled at Mai's expression.

"All you need is a secret lovechild and it really would be like something from a bad romance novel…"

"Yes," Mai agreed. "If only…"

* * *

"We should have brought the others," Himeko muttered as Yasuhara pulled up to the guarded gate a little before ten AM two days after their initial visit to The Institute.

"If we had brought them and gotten caught, then we'd have no backup. Besides, we are what the man is expecting."

This time, the guards waved them through on sight. Yasuhara parked the car and turned to face Noll and Himeko.

"Please be careful in there, both of you."

"Of course we will," Himeko said brightly as she climbed out of the car. Noll nodded his thanks to Yasuhara and followed the young woman.

"I don't know how good their English is, so be wary of what you say in any language," Noll said.

"I know."

"And if I say run, just do it."

"Likewise," Himeko replied stoutly.

"I'll do no such thing, more people care about you than they do me," Noll said. "You're more important."

"But it's like you said," Himeko said as they reached the entrance. "If you get caught, we have less backup."

"You're not wrong," Noll said with a smirk. "Come on."

They entered the building and were greeted by the same receptionist.

"Nakamura-sama will be-"

"Right here," Nakamura said as he strode through doors on the other side of the entrance hall. "Pleasure to meet you Dr Davis. I'm honoured you decided to visit our humble establishment. I hate to be so nitpicky, but might I see both your IDs? We have to be very careful about spies."

"Of course," Noll said and pulled out his BSPR ID card from an inner pocket.

" _Dr Davis, I don't have…_ " Himeko began.

" _You forgot your card? Imbecile._ "

"What seems to be the problem?" Nakamura asked with a fake smile.

"My assistant has forgotten her ID card."

"Well then I'm afraid she will not be able to join us for the tour," Nakamura said. "She'll have to stay here."

"Fine," Noll said. " _Wait here._ " He gave Himeko a warning look as she appeared to want to argue, but she backed down.

"Let's go, shall we?"

"Let's," Noll agreed and he followed Nakamura from the reception. Himeko watched the two men go with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She did not like the situation one bit, but they had to rescue Mai and Himeko could see no other way to do it than to continue on the dangerous road into enemy territory.

* * *

"So on the ground floor we have our labs," Nakamura began as he indicated internal windows into white laboratories. "I presume you've read our brochure?" Noll nodded. "Well this is where the magic happens. We have the best experts in genetics working to combine samples to create ideal weapons."

"And how do you get these samples?"

"Willing participants sympathetic to our cause," Nakamura said smoothly. "Follow me." Noll complied and they walked up one set of stairs to the next floor. "On this floor, we have our mothers. We currently have fifty active, and a further twenty or so being prepared."

"And they are paid and treated well?"

"Like queens."

"How many soldiers do you have ready?"

"Currently only a handful of full grown ones, but many more growing."

"I presume lack of numbers is a funding issue?" Noll enquired, his face straight as they walked past rooms.

"Our financial backers want to see some results before they go all in," Nakamura admitted. "But they realise this is a long time project."

"What abilities do you focus on?"

"PK mostly, but we have our feet into telepathic connections between soldiers and we have a new donor with a very interesting ability to sense danger."

"Sounds useful," Noll commented.

"I'm glad you agree," Nakamura said as they reached the next set of doors. The short man smiled in a way that did not settle well with Noll.

* * *

Mai did not remember falling asleep, or rather, being knocked out. But when she woke, she frowned. Had gravity been switched off?

Lucy and her sheets were sideways. Why were they sideways?

Mai tried to sit up, but her stomach hurt. She felt like she'd been punched several times in the gut.

"Lucy?" her voice came out cracked. Why was her mouth so dry?

Her room slowly came into focus. Lucy was hanging from the bars on the window with a sheet around her neck.

"Lucy! Help! Someone! Anyone!" Mai's shouts were coarse as she struggled to her feet. Her entire body was agony. But she could still save Lucy. She had to!

Mai struggled to get her only friend in this place down. She ignored how cold Lucy's skin was. It was a cold room, of course she'd be cold.

Then strong hands pushed her aside.

"Get her down," a harsh order came. "Taniyama, get out of the way."

Mai crumpled back onto her bed, panting at the effort of moving.

"Lucy," she moaned.

"She's dead," one of the men said. "And as useless as Taniyama here."

"I'm not-" Mai began, her eyes widening in terror.

"Leave her alone. Nakamura must have another use for her," the other man growled.

Mai watched as they dragged Lucy's body away.

"Another use?" Mai stammered. She clutched her stomach as pain wracked through her body.

"Well I'd've thought you were too old to be a mother, but they might use your own eggs in you if they have some spare…"

Understanding crept through Mai's brain as they slammed the door behind them. She collapsed and sobbed.

* * *

As they passed through the next set of doors, Noll realised much too late that he was in trouble. Two men grabbed his arms and threw him none too gently to the ground. Noll growled in anger and tried to stand, but it was to no avail.

"Well Dr Davis, I never thought I'd be seeing you again but I was hopeful when we stumbled across Taniyama," Nakamura said. "I guess you don't realise the full weight of that statement, do you?"

"What are you talking about?" Noll hissed.

"The last time I saw you," Nakamura went on as Noll struggled to free himself. "You still had yourself a brother. It was a shame I had to arrange his death, but we wanted to see the effects you see. Do it."

Noll was about to retort when he felt a sharp pain in his arm.

And then everything went black.

* * *

"If I were you," the receptionist began quietly. "I would run now."

Himeko looked around at these words.

" _What?_ " she hissed.

" _Run. Now,_ " the receptionist said in a low and terrified voice. "While you still can."

Himeko paused for a moment. Then took in the genuine fear in the woman's face. Then she heard a man's shout from above. Then she realised.

" _Dr Davis…_ " she whispered.

" _Go!_ "

And Himeko ran.

* * *

 **Author's note: So the last chapter got 3 reviews.**

 **Honestly, the more effort I put into things, the less reviews I get. Go figure...**

 ***dramatic sigh***

 **Should I bother asking you all to review? Do none of you love me?**

 ***another dramatic sigh***

 **Review if you want another chapter!**


	5. Part II

Part 2

"Mai, what are you doing?" Noll inquired, looking up from the book he had been attempting to read.

"Distracting you," Mai replied idly as she wandered through their apartment dressed only in her underwear.

"I'd noticed that." Just like he'd noticed how her underwear matched. Just like he'd noticed it was a gorgeous shade of red. Just like he'd noticed his body's reaction. "The real question is why?"

"Feel like it," Mai said with a mischievous grin. She sauntered over and stole the book from his hands.

"I was reading that," he said.

"Was," Mai emphasised. She climbed onto his lap and kissed him softly. Noll did not push her away.

"I love you," he whispered. His eyes were as gentle as the hand that snaked around her waist.

"You aren't supposed to say that when I'm basically naked on top of you," Mai muttered, but she was smiling.

"I can hardly say it to you at work, it'd be inappropriate," Noll pointed out.

"I hardly think doing anything like this to your assistant is appropriate."

"Maybe I should sack you and find myself a less distracting assistant who would be on the time more often," Noll teased. Mai slapped his chest playfully and made to pull away, but Noll drew her into another kiss.

"I hate you," she mumbled. Noll kissed her again with a smirk. "Kissing me won't change my mind."

"I know something that might," Noll muttered before kissing down Mai's neck. He scooped his girlfriend up and carried her towards their bedroom.

* * *

Sometime later, curled up under a sheet, Noll broke the silence.

"I think you have a point," he mused.

"Hmm?"

"It is inappropriate for me to do such things to my assistant."

"Hmm?" Mai stirred and twisted to look up at her boyfriend.

"I might promote you."

"Say that again when you're not high on happy hormones," Mai grumbled and Noll chuckled. "As if you'd pay me more."

"I wasn't talking about your job."

"Huh?" Mai frowned. Her eyes were sleepy and she wasn't really focused on the conversation.

"Never mind," Noll muttered with a half smile as he stroked Mai's hair absentmindedly.

She fell asleep against his chest and Noll was content.

* * *

"Do you ever want to have children?" Mai asked seemingly out of the blue. "Not now, obviously, but someday?" she added for clarification.

She was curled up on the sofa vaguely perusing a magazine with Noll at the other end reading a research paper.

"No."

"What? Never?"

"Never."

"Oh." Mai looked back down at her magazine. "Why?"

"Expensive, time consuming and exceedingly boring for the first few years."

"Oh," Mai repeated. Noll seemed to sense that Mai was not happy with his answer.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Mai replied quickly in an attempt at an offhand voice. But Noll could hear the disappointment at his words.

"Mai, look at it logically," he said calmly. "I have an unknown family history and abilities I would not bestow upon anyone. I could have some genetic disease. I can't risk passing any of that onto an innocent unborn child."

"But if you knew you wouldn't pass them on, then would you like to have kids?"

"I would not mind," Noll relented. "But I cannot guarantee that, so it is out of the question for me."

Mai did not speak for a while. She was pretending to read, but in reality she was mulling over his words.

"Would you adopt?" she asked suddenly.

"I had not given the matter any thought," Noll replied.

"Think about it now," Mai insisted.

"What's brought this on?" Noll asked quickly. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

"What? No!" Mai said hurriedly.

"Then why?" Noll fixed his girlfriend with a penetrating glare and waited for an answer.

Mai paused as if to concrete her answer down in her own mind.

"I'm almost twenty one," she said in a quiet voice. "My mother had me when she was twenty one. I've always wanted a family and… I don't know."

"Just because she did, doesn't mean you have to too," Noll pointed out.

"I know," Mai said. "It's just we've been going out for what? Two years now? We aren't kids anymore. What's the point in having a relationship if we don't want the same things?"

"I see." Noll's entire body had stiffened at her words. "Do you want to break up?"

"No!" Mai said hastily. "Forget I said anything." She looked back down at her magazine and continued pretending to read.

But Noll could not forgot what she had said.

She was right. What was the point if they did not want the same things?

What did he want though?

Noll didn't know. He loved Mai. He wanted to be with her. He also wanted her to be happy. But if her happiness depended on her having children then…

Mai went to bed early that night. Noll knew she was probably crying. But he also knew her could not go and comfort her. If they were coming to an end, it would only make it worse.

When he did go to bed, Mai was facing away from him and feigning sleep. Though his face remained blank, Noll felt inexplicably sad.

He did not fall asleep for a long time.

When he woke, he found Mai had turned in her sleep. Her face was blotchy and red from crying. From tears he had caused. He watched her stir in her sleep.

His arms reached out and pulled her closer. She did not push away, instead she snuggled closer.

"Love you," she mumbled sleepily and Noll's heart clenched.

"I love you too," he replied. He would not lie to Mai. "But I cannot give you the family you want."

She did not hear this though. Mai remained fast asleep as Noll eased himself from her grip and headed for a cold shower; knowing his own happiness must soon come to an end.

* * *

About a week after that conversation, Mai was hurrying home. Noll had taken an unexpected day off. This in itself had Mai worried. Noll never took days off unless to visit the dentist or the like and then it was well planned in advance.

To add to Mai's troubles, she had something of great importance to tell her boyfriend. And it was news he was not going to like one bit.

When she arrived, however, she found things not as she expected them to be.

"Naru?" she called as she walked past two packed suitcases. He came rushing through from the bedroom.

"Mai," Noll greeted her swiftly as he dumped a jacket on top of the suitcases. "Your text said you had something to tell me?"

"What's going on?" Mai demanded, ignoring his question. "Where are you going?"

"England."

"Why?"

He was still rushing around, picking up things and dumping them in a rucksack.

"My father is ill, prostate cancer, he has a few months to live," Noll explained. "He wants me home. Madoka will be running the office until I return. Lin will also remain here."

"What? What can I do to help?" Mai stammered.

"Stay here and ensure Madoka does not ruin JSPR."

"But-"

"I transferred the deeds of this apartment to your name this morning."

"But-"

"I would have done the car as well, but you cannot drive."

"Naru! I can't let you go alone! I'll come too! I'll help!" Mai insisted, all thoughts of her own news gone.

"No, Mai." And his voice softened as he closed the rucksack. "It's like you said, we want different things."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Noll closed his eyes and steeled himself.

"Yes," he said finally.

"Oh…"

Mai blinked away tears. Then she reached up and hugged Noll, he did not return the embrace.

"If you need me, you know where I am, and I will always help you."

She released him and walked through to what had been their shared bedroom. It was now half bare. Mai heard the front door open and close as she pulled out the leaflets from her bag. She felt rather empty as her hands felt for her phone.

Mai speed dialled Yasuhara.

"Hello?"

"Yasuhara?" Mai whispered as she placed a hand subconsciously on her stomach. "It's Mai, I need your help."

* * *

"He asked you to watch over me, didn't he?" Luella said as Noll drove them home after the funeral.

"Yes."

"I want you to know that you don't have to stay."

"I know," Noll said, his face characteristically blank and focused on the road ahead of them.

"So when are you returning to Japan?"

"I'm not."

"When is Mai coming here then?" Luella asked with a frown.

"She's not."

"Why not?" Luella demanded, staring at her son.

"This way Madoka and Lin can be together, and I can stay here with you. It is better for everyone."

"What about Mai?"

"What about her?"

"Why can't she come here?"

"Because she can't." He decided to spare himself the interrogation. "We broke up."

Luella was speechless.

"You planned to remain in England," she guessed after a long silence.

"Yes," he agreed.

"Why?"

"We wanted different things."

"But you love her," Luella accused as they pulled up to the Davis household.

"And that's why I had to leave." Noll parked the car and waited for his mother to get out.

They did not speak of the matter again, though Noll knew Luella wanted to. Perhaps she hoped he would come to his senses in time, but Noll knew he would never go back.

* * *

"Mai, are you sure about this?" Ayako asked. She looked both excited and worried.

"Yes," Mai replied firmly. She beamed at the couple in front of her.

"But…" Houshou began. He had an arm around his wife's waist.

"I can't think of anyone better," Mai said. "No one I would trust more."

"But what about Naru-bou?"

"What about him?"

"Don't you think he deserves to know?"

"He left," Mai stated, her smile gone. "I don't think he wants to."

Yasuhara appeared behind Mai with a stern face.

"Are you all ready to do some paperwork?"

"Yes," Mai said and she followed Yasuhara to his office, Ayako and Houshou hot on her heels.

* * *

"Mai!" Yasuhara called. "There's some post for you!"

Mai hurried from the bathroom, half dressed with toothbrush still held in her mouth. She snatched the envelope from her roommate and ripped it open. He watched as her eyes scanned the page.

"Well?" he asked tentatively.

"They accepted me…" she mouthed, stunned. Yasuhara embraced her and whirled her around, laughing as he did so. "They accepted me!" she repeated as realisation sunk in.

As they slowed to a stop, Yasuhara did not let go.

"You deserve this," he said quietly.

Mai did not reply in words, but hugged him tighter.

* * *

"It's an earthquake!"

"What are we going to do?"

"Earthquake!"

"Get outside!"

"Under tables!"

"Onto roofs!"

Panicked shouts filled the old building, but the brunette did not seem to be bothered by them. She was running towards the kitchen with a plan in mind and seemingly unaware of the two men following her.

"Come out!" she called as the building shook around her. "I won't hurt you, I want to help!"

"Who's she talking to?" one of the men whispered from the doorway, unseen by the brunette.

"No idea," the other replied. "We should get out of here!"

"She's been weird ever since she and that historian arrived! I want to know why!" the first man hissed.

"But this is an earthquake!"

The first man was about to argue back, but a bright white light filled the room and then all of a sudden, the shaking stopped. The 'earthquake' was over.

The brunette sank to the floor and wiped her forehead.

"I'm getting too old for this," she muttered.

The two men watched on in horror.

"She is a witch," the first whispered.

"We should tell someone."

And they did.

* * *

 **Author's note: So in case you didn't realise, this was set 17 years ago in terms of the main story! I hope this answered a few questions! I am currently in Dubai airport waiting for my connection to Japan!**

 **They gave me ice cream on the plane.**

 **I like ice cream.**

 **Please review :)**


	6. Part III i

Part 3

"We have to go back," Himeko insisted as she paced around the dining room. John and Masako had gone home, but the rest of adults were sitting around the table and everyone looked dejected.

"We can't just storm the place," Houshou stated. "We already lost Naru-bou and we haven't got any better insight into what is in that place."

"We don't need a better insight! We need to get them back!" Himeko was almost shouting. Yasuhara looked away, knowing the young woman felt guilty about leaving Noll behind.

"Himeko," Lin started. "We need a plan."

She growled at the group of seemingly useless adults before storming out of the room.

"I should-" Ayako made to get up, but Houshou pulled her down.

"Let her go."

"Yasuhara, have any of your contacts got back to you?" Madoka asked. She had been biting her nails.

"No," he admitted sadly. "Or at least, anyone who has has yet to provide me with anything of use. This place officially does not exist and seemingly has no funding."

"Must be have private investors," the pink haired muttered. "But does this mean the government is turning a blind eye?"

"Either that or it is completely unaware."

Himeko charged back into the room and slammed a piece of paper on the dining room table.

"This is what the map says the building looks like," she stated and the adults leant forwards to look. "Mum, if you were to ward this place like they have, where would you put them?"

"To recreate what they'd done, I'd put wards in each corner of the building," Ayako said with a shrug. "They're linked together to create a void."

"So we just have to take out one?" Houshou asked.

"In theory, the whole thing should fracture," Ayako said uncertainly. "But how are we gonna take out one if we can't get inside?"

"We don't need to!" Himeko declared. "I can just blast if from the outside!"

"And then what?" Lin asked. "How do we pass the armed guards? Do you expect us to fight them all?"

"Do you have a better plan?"

"Contact BSPR, send for reinforcements and contact the embassies," Lin offered.

"And how long will that take?" Himeko demanded. "They could be doing anything to them in there and none of you even seem to care!"

"Himeko that is enough," Houshou said in a raised voice. "We all care about Naru-bou and Jou-chan here but we can't go around losing our heads. Now sit down. We need to think this through rationally."

Himeko stared at her father for a good five seconds before bursting into angry tears and charging out of the room.

* * *

When Noll woke inside his cell, he did not bother calling out or shouting. He knew it would be to no avail. He examined the room and determined that there was no obvious way to get out. He attempted once to draw upon his PK, but there was no response.

So he sat calmly and waited, readying himself for whatever was going to come.

Once or twice Noll heard guards pass his cell. But during the first few passes, none of them spoke. On the fourth passing a gruff voice floated to Noll's ears.

"... Taniyama is getting moved…"

Noll jumped to his feet and threw himself to the door where he did his best to listen out of the gaps between the bars.

"... bother using her as a host?" a different voice said.

"Nah, I don't think…" Noll heard the first voice say before the guard was out of range.

"Mai," he muttered before deciding he had nothing to lose. "Come here!" he called out.

He heard the footsteps of the guards stop and some mumbled that he could not make out. Then the footsteps started again.

"...supposed to give this to him earlier, dolt," the first man said, supposedly insulting his companion. Noll did not hear the response.

"What is going to happen to me?" Noll demanded. "Where is Taniyama Mai?"

"Here you go," the guard said and he shoved two things between the bars. Noll caught them and rolled his eyes. "Nakamura-sama said you can only have food if you provide us with samples, it's a lot easier for you to comply than for us to have to resort to surgical methods."

The guard walked off laughing. Noll threw the clear plastic pot and adult magazine onto the mattress. He was not hungry enough to resort to something so degrading.

* * *

"Where is she?" Ayako asked as her husband returned.

"Asleep on Mai's bed," he replied with a sigh.

"She feels responsible," Yasuhara said quickly. "Don't be too harsh on her."

Ayako nodded and leant forwards to rest her head in her hands.

"We should all get some rest," Houshou said. Madoka and Lin inclined their heads.

"We'll be back first thing in the morning," Lin told them, bowing to Yasuhara as the younger man showed them out.

Yasuhara offered Ayako and Houshou his bed and opted to sleep on the sofa. It was a little short if truth be told, but he managed to fall into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Yasuhara was woken by the sound of someone creeping around the apartment in the middle of the night.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. He sat up to see Himeko rifling through his jacket and trousers that he'd left on the chair before going to sleep. She stared at him with wide eyes like a deer caught in the headlights. "My keys are in my other jacket, if that's what you're looking for."

"Right," she whispered. "Thanks, it all looks the same in the dark."

"What are you doing?"

"Going to rescue Dr Davis and Taniyama-san." She located his keys.

"Alone?"

"Well no one else seems to care, besides, once I've taken out the ward I'll have Gene to help me."

"Because a ghost is so much help," Yasuhara mumbled sarcastically.

"He can look too, we'll be able to cover the place in half the time."

Yasuhara had to admit she had a point.

"Come on then," he whispered as he pulled his clothes on and took the keys from her. "But you'll have to answer to your parents."

Himeko smiled at him and together, they crept out of the apartment. Yasuhara closed the door as quietly as possible in the hope of not waking Ayako or Houshou.

"We should be okay," Himeko said quietly as they headed down to his car. "Dad snores and Mum wears earplugs, I doubt they'd have noticed."

"Can you even drive?"

"Nope," she admitted, blushing slightly. "But Gene said he learnt once and that he'd teach me."

"And you deemed that a good idea?"

"He insisted he'd only ever crashed once and that it had all been his brother's fault," she said, sounding unconvinced herself. "The full story had something to do with a pond in England or something, but I can't remember the details."

But as they reached the car, they realised they'd already been caught. Though not either of the people they had expected.

Lin was waiting by the car with his arms folded and an amused look on his face.

"Shiki told me you were up and about to do something reckless," he said to Himeko.

"Do you plan on helping?" Yasuhara interjected.

"Of course," Lin said. "Someone has to get Noll out of trouble."

Yasuhara smiled a little at Lin's words and unlocked the car.

"Does Madoka know you are here?" he asked.

"No, she's a heavy sleeper and better off out of the way."

"Thank you," Himeko said suddenly as Yasuhara started the car. "Both of you, thank you."

"You can thank us if your parents don't murder us if we return," Yasuhara mumbled. They knew exactly what they were heading for, but did not know if they would come back.

"When we return," Lin corrected.

"When we return," Yasuhara agreed with a grimace.

* * *

Due to the lateness of the hour, they made good time as the roads were all but empty. Yasuhara parked further away from the front gates, leaving the keys hidden under a nearby rock so whoever made it out could escape, and they made their through the woodland on foot.

"Gene said there's a weakness in the outer fence round here," Himeko whispered.

The two men nodded at her words and followed her lead until they found a buckled panel.

"Their security isn't so tight this side," Yasuhara commented.

"Not many people know about this place," Himeko said. "I don't think they think they needed to bother."

They crept through the gap and scouted the surrounding area for guards. Once satisfied they were safe enough, the two men turned to the young woman.

"Time to do your thing," Yasuhara said. "Will you be alright after?"

"Should be," Himeko said. They watched as her body filled with a glowing white light, something Yasuhara had only seen once before. Already he could sense the difference. Where Noll had been a pillar of raw energy, Himeko had more grace and control.

"We should be on the lookout, this is bound to draw attention," Lin muttered. Yasuhara noted even in the darkness that Lin had adopted a slight fighting pose. He dropped his own centre of gravity a little as well and silently wished he'd put contacts in. Glasses were not ideal in a fight.

A bolt of white energy shot straight into the corner of the building and a chunk of wall blasted away from the whole.

"Did it work?" Yasuhara hissed. He was acutely aware of how loud Himeko's actions had been. She was staring at the hole looking immensely pleased with herself.

"That was so cool!" she squealed, attempting to keep her voice quiet. Then she listened. "Gene can get in."

"Let's go!"

* * *

 **Author's note: So its 5am in Japan right now, which makes it evening in the UK, when I would normally update. Time zones are so weird! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Please review!**


	7. Part III ii

Noll felt his abilities rush back to him all too quickly and it masked the feel of the explosion. Visions from every surface plagued his mind and he fought to push them away. Someone had broken the wards.

Once he had hold of himself, Noll struggled to the door and wheedled some of his PK power into the lock. He had to find Mai.

There were very few people about, and those that were seemed all to be rushing in one direction.

Noll headed the opposite way.

"Mai?" he called as he searched room after room. He eventually came to a window, he seemed to be a few floors up, but there were several more above him.

He continued looking, but most of the rooms were empty. One or two had open doors and he presumed other prisoners had regained use of their abilities and escaped.

As he reached the stairs at the end of the corridor, Noll heard shouts from below.

"Dr Davis! Wait for us! I know where Taniyama-san is!"

It was Himeko.

"What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you!" she cried, evidently flustered as she bound up the stairs with Yasuhara and Lin hot on her heels. They all looked a little roughed up. "The guards inside don't have guns in case one of their 'patients' gets a hand on it. I didn't know Lin could fight so well!"

"No comment about me?" Yasuhara wheezed as he cleaned his glasses. Himeko smiled awkwardly and looked away.

"You know where Mai is?"

"Fifth floor according to Gene, lets go!" Himeko ran up the stairs and the other's followed.

But when she lept out of the stairwell and into the corridor, they found they had a problem. A problem in the shape of several guards and Nakamura.

"I knew you'd all be here for Taniyama," he said with a smirk.

"You killed Gene," Noll stated with a glare that could have frozen boiling water in an instant..

"What?" Lin breathed.

"And what exactly are you going to do about that?" Nakamura said. "Blast me with your PK? You wouldn't live long enough to see me die," he scoffed. "But I am interested in your little lady friend, she looks frighteningly familiar."

"Taniyama, sir," one of the henchmen said from behind Nakamura. He spun and they all saw Mai's limp body in the guards hands.

"Wonderful, drop her here." Nakamura pointed at the ground by his feet. The henchman complied, releasing Mai and letting her fall to the ground like she was a piece of litter. "She is very little use to us now. We have all of her eggs and well, she's far past being a surrogate. Though would she be a surrogate if it is her own eggs?" He pondered the question for a moment. "Who cares?"

"Let her go," Yasuhara demanded. "Let her go and we'll walk away."

"Oh no no, see, she is my leverage," Nakamura said with a charming smile. "I keep her, and you'll all do exactly as I say. We'll repair the little hole in our protection. And ta da! I get what I need."

"I don't think so," Himeko muttered, but before she could do anything, Noll began glowing.

"Noll! Get hold of yourself!" Lin ordered.

"Stop him!" Nakamura ordered to his guards. Yet Himeko had reacted first. She turned to Noll and in an instant seemed to have sucked his power away from him.

Surprise showed on his face as she took his power and mixed it with her own.

"Help me," she requested of him as her body began to glow.

"No way…" Lin whispered.

The pair passed the energy between themselves. The guards that had started towards them were thrown back with the force of it and knocked out. Yasuhara and Lin stepped back instinctively. They saw Nakamura turn to run, but a bolt of energy so bright that that it could have outshone the sun blasted straight through his chest.

The action left both Noll and Himeko panting.

"That was so cool!" she gasped.

"Mai." Noll hurried to her side and checked her pulse. "She's alive."

"We need to get out of here," Yasuhara said, noticing the guards were beginning to wake. He rushed to pick up Mai as Noll didn't look quite capable at that moment and they departed at top speed.

* * *

"Is she still not talking?" Ayako asked as Yasuhara returned to the living room. Mai had been taken to her room, but she had not spoken since she'd woken up. Ayako, Houshou and Madoka had been furious with them, but their concern for Mai had overwhelmed their urges to shout at Himeko, Lin and Yasuhara.

"Nope," he replied. "I asked if she wanted food or anything, but she just shook her head."

"I want to talk to her," Himeko declared.

"No," Houshou said sternly. "If she feels unsafe, a stranger isn't going to help."

"I'm not a stranger though, am I?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's my birth mother."

Himeko took advantage of the stunned silence to head straight to Mai's room.

"Who told her?" Ayako demanded, looking from Yasuhara to Noll.

"If Gene didn't," Yasuhara began. "I wouldn't be surprised if she worked it out. She's a bright kid and they look basically identical save for colouring."

Noll looked for a moment as if he was going to speak, then sat back in his chair.

"How are you feeling?" Lin asked quietly.

"Fine, no ill effects," Noll replied. They had not shared certain details with the others for fear of worrying them. Or, in one particular case, murdering them.

Meanwhile, Himeko had just shut the door behind her.

"Hello," she said softly. Mai was curled up under a blanket in the corner of the room with her head just peeking out into the open. "I guess you already know the others are worried about you," she went on. Mai nodded. "But I think I know what is upsetting you."

Mai's eyes widened at this. Himeko knelt down besides her and continued to talk. "I know your roommate committed suicide and I know you feel guilty about that. I know you feel empty because they took all your eggs and that you secretly hoped to have another child one day. I know you want a family. But I need to remind you that you have one waiting for you outside that door. And they want to help."

Himeko paused and took a deep breath. "Ayako will always be my mother, but I would like to get to know you. Gene has told me so much about you and Dr Davis, but I want to know you for myself. If that's okay with you?"

Mai burst into tears. Instinctively Himeko reached out and embraced her mother.

"How did you know?"

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked and Mai nodded. "Psychometry, dreams and Gene being awful at keeping secrets. Plus we do look somewhat alike." Himeko chuckled. "Please don't tell my parents about my psychometric ability, they'd only worry. I think Dr Davis worked it out, but I doubt he'd say anything."

"I won't… And thank you," Mai mumbled through tears.

"For what?"

"Not hating me."

"Why would I hate you?" Himeko asked.

"I gave you away…" Mai said and her tears renewed.

"I'll admit to feeling resentful once or twice, but I know you acted in everyone's best interests."

"You're so grown up."

"Well someone has to be! Mum and Dad act like a pair of children half the time."

Mai laughed. They sat together in an embrace for a moment before Mai spoke.

"Ayako sent me pictures of you as you grew up," she admitted. "I never asked her to, but she emailed them to me along with school reports and stories of what you'd been up to." Himeko smiled and Mai sighed, closing her eyes to hide her pain. Himeko watched as Mai steeled herself. "We have to get the others out of there, don't we?"

"Dr Davis wants to," Himeko said.

"Don't call him that," Mai said with the ghost of a laugh. "His name is Naru."

"Gene never would explain that one to me."

"When I first met him, I nicknamed him narcissist Naru-chan because he was so full of himself. Or at least, appeared to be." Mai smiled fondly at the memory. "He'd thought I'd called him 'Noll' and seemed surprised. He'd been going by the name Shibuya Kazuya while he was looking for Gene's body. Do you know about that?"

Himeko nodded and they were silent for some time.

"Lucy wasn't the only person that committed suicide in that place," Himeko said quietly. "There are a lot of motherless children in that building. They will have no where to go once we've rescued them and shut the place down. I know it's not quite the family you envisioned but... "

Mai smiled at her words.

"We can't leave them," she agreed and then sighed. "How about we make some tea?"

"I think Dr- Naru would be grateful for that," Himeko said. She got to her feet and offered a hand to Mai, who took it.

"I'm surprised he hasn't been demanding it," she muttered as she pulled a fleece over her pyjamas. Together, they left the bedroom.

"Mai!" Ayako rushed and embraced the younger brunette, who winced slightly from her wounds.

"Mum! Get off of her!" Himeko muttered as she took Mai's hand and dragged her towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, you old bag! Leave poor Jou-chan alone!" Houshou said, poking his wife.

"Shut up you daft old git!"

"How many for tea?" Mai called over her shoulder as they reached the kitchen.

"Only if you're making it!"

Mai half laughed as she set the kettle to boil. She and Himeko made the tea together and just as Mai poured the final cup, someone appeared at the door.

"What do you want?" Himeko demanded. Mai spun to see Noll standing there.

"A word alone with Mai."

"No," Himeko stated. She moved between Mai and Noll in an almost protective manner, evidently determined not to let any more harm become the woman behind her.

"It's fine," Mai said quickly. "Take these through."

Himeko glared at Noll for a second longer and then took the tray from Mai and left.

"I suppose I should thank you," Mai said as the door shut behind their daughter. "For saving me."

"You don't have to. Though I am no longer your boss, I would advise you against continuing your attempts to help spirits without the protection of an organisation," Noll said sternly and Mai looked away. He paused. "Mai… I never would have left if I'd known."

"I know."

"They why didn't you say something?"

"You didn't want children," Mai said with a shrug. "You needed to be with your family. Too much happened all at once."

They were silent for a moment.

"She turned out okay," Noll said, nodding his head towards the door Himeko had just left through.

"She has…" Mai agreed and there was another silence. "Has there… Has there been anyone else in your life?"

"No," Noll said with a tone of voice that indicated that he thought her question almost comical. Then his expression turned more serious. "My mother attempted to set me up several times but… It felt like cheating." He paused and looked up at Mai, who was nursing her cup of tea. "How about you?"

"I wish…" Mai said bitterly. "I, uh, threw myself into work. Yasuhara reckons I was too scared of having my heart broken again or some nonsense."

"And you and him never…?"

"No," Mai said and she actually laughed. "We pretended a few times for his work functions. There's still a lot of stigma about… He did offer to marry me if we reached forty without a partner." Her eyes glazed over. "He's my best friend, I think it'd be alright." Noll just listened to her reminise. "But I suppose you want to come and screw that up now, don't you? I can't have kids any more, just like you want," she added bitterly.

"I never wanted this," Noll said.

"I know."

Tears threatened to spill from Mai's eyes again. Noll put down his cup and pulled Mai into an embrace. She did not push away, but sobbed quietly into his shirt.

* * *

 **Author's note: Okay, just going to subtly plug a one shot I put up called Blossom. It has drunk Noll in it and if that's not reason to read it (and laugh) I don't know what else is...**

 **Maybe because it contains the phrase "dinky little tea maid" too... *sniggers***

 **Please review!**


	8. Part III iii

Noll pulled in a few favours with the British Embassy the next morning and they arranged for a police escort to be sent to accompany the old SPR gang back to The Institute.

They arrived in a wail of sirens and screeching tires.

But there were no guards.

Madoka took the lead and the police, in their full riot gear, stormed the building. They found the receptionist who had help Himeko dead with a bullet hole in her forehead.

Madoka swore.

The Institute was eerily quiet. The police searched the upper levels for survivors, while Madoka, Lin, Ayako and Houshou began searching through the cabinets. Mai comforted Himeko, who could not bear to look at the body of the woman who had possibly saved her life.

"I'll take her back to the car," Yasuhara said and Himeko let him lead her away. Mai was about to join the others when she noticed Noll striding off down a corridor. A part of her wanted to follow, but something told her that she would not like what she would find.

So she joined Ayako by a filing cabinet and let Noll explore alone.

Instead of heading up, Noll went down. He had not previously realised there was a basement until he spotted the stairs.

The lowest floor was a copy of those above, filled with locked cells. He opened the first on his left and quickly held his sleeve up to quell the stench.

It was filled with dead children.

None could have been older than five or six years old. They had not begun decomposing. But Noll could guess from the dried foam on their blue lips that they were likely to have been poisoned. Probably from the slightly mouldy cartons in one corner.

He tried the next cell. And the next. And the next.

It wasn't until he was halfway through opening the doors that he found something of interest.

One of the children in the next cell was moving.

"Hello?" he prompted.

The boy couldn't have been older than four years old. He held out his arms to Noll, who sighed and picked the boy up.

"Can you speak?"

The boy nodded a bit. He looked tired and hungry.

"Why didn't you eat?"

"Bad."

From this Noll deduced that the boy's abilities warned him against eating the food.

"Do you have a name?" Noll asked, but the boy only frowned at him. Noll continued searching the cells and in the second to last cell found two more children that were thankfully alive. This time a boy, probably around six years of age, and a baby wrapped in a blanket.

The boy was holding the baby and mumbling words to it in a soothing manner as Noll opened the door.

"Who are you?" the boy asked fiercely.

"I've come to take you away," Noll said calmly. "I won't hurt you."

"Asuka said someone would rescue us," the boy said and he glanced at one of the corpses. "Someone who would be our daddy, what's a daddy?"

"Is that baby alive?"

"She only just stopped crying."

"What's her name?"

"She don't got one yet," he admitted. "But I'm Tomi."

"Get up, Tomi, and hand me the baby," Noll said. "We need to get out of here."

Tomi complied awkwardly. Noll took the baby in his other arm and together, they left the cell. He checked the remaining room, but this was it. Out of countless corpses, only three survived.

"What's your name?" Tomi asked as they made their way back up.

"Noll."

"Where are we going?"

"Away from here."

Tomi grabbed Noll's trouser leg as he spotted other people, eyes widening slightly in alarm.

"Who are they?"

"Friends," Noll replied. Mai had come out into the entrance hall and was wide eyed at the sight of him holding three small children. "These are the only survivors. They obviously couldn't take everyone they had, so locked the smaller children in the basement with poisonous food," he explained and her face went a pale colour reminiscent of ash.

"And only three…?"

"You won't want to go down there," he said. "But if you could get Ayako to come and take a look-"

"Noll? Are those survivors?" Madoka had spotted him. "Ayako, quick!"

Ayako rushed out and took the baby from Noll's arms in order to examine her.

"Dehydrated and hungry, but she'll live," Ayako said with some confidence. She looked over the toddler in Noll's other arm and glanced at Tomi. "Seems much the same, but we should get them to a hospital to have them checked over."

"Whats a hospital?" Tomi asked, staring up at Noll, whose trouser leg he had not yet let go of.

"It's where sick people are treated so they get better," Ayako explained. Tomi did not look convinced.

Noll, on the other hand, was staring at Mai. She looked positively frantic as she glanced around the entrance hall.

"Hey, Naru-bou you might-" Houshou began as he appeared in the doorway.

"We need to get out," Mai interrupted. "Quickly. Get everyone out."

"Mai? What are you talking about?" Madoka asked with a frown.

"There's a bomb, it's a trap, they wanted to catch us here," she said quickly. But before she could say anymore, Himeko had appeared at the doorway.

"Everyone out!" Himeko screamed. "There's a-"

"Bomb," Mai finished.

Madoka relayed the information to the police, who began withdrawing their unit immediately.

Noll grabbed Tomi's hand and began dragging him from the building. The others followed at a sprint. They kept running down the road, past the cars and as far as their legs could take them before-

BOOM!

Mai spun around to see the entire building engulfed in a plume of smoke and red flame before it came crashing to the ground. Rubble hit a few of the cars, but thanks to Mai and Himeko's warning, no one suffered more than a few scrapes from falling to the ground after the blast.

Sound took a little while to return to Mai's ears after the explosion, but the first thing she heard was the baby crying.

"Mai, take her, I might have some water in the car," Ayako said. Mai quickly took the bundle of blankets and shushed the child, who seemed reluctant to relinquish her wailing despite being in the safety of Mai's arms. But Mai did not give up, she continued to sing softly and slowly the tiny figure settled down.

"There, there, it's okay, I've got you," she whispered as she rocked slightly. Mai looked up and made eye contact with Noll, who was still clutching the little boy in one arm and Tomi in the other.

Some shared understanding seemed to pass between them; they weren't going to let these kids go to anyone that couldn't help them.

* * *

Several hours later, after being interviewed and questioned and checked over by medics, they were all waiting for the doctors at the hospital to finish looking over the three children Noll had found.

All of them apart from Yasuhara, who was talking to child services and already making a case for SPR to take custody of the children. They would certainly know what was best and he already had a potential mother in mind.

"I'm just gonna…" Mai did not bother to finish her sentence as she stumbled away from the group. She had a vague notion of finding some food or something to drink. She didn't notice that Noll had followed her until she came upon the vending machine.

"What do you want?" she asked as she slot a few coins into the machine and chose a packet of crisps.

"To talk."

"About?"

"Us," Noll said, his face blank. Mai searched his eyes for emotion, but they were too guarded.

"Elaborate?"

"I want you back," he stated. "I let you go because I believed you would be better off. I wanted the best for you." Mai watched as he drew something out of his pocket. "A few weeks before I left, I bought this."

He handed Mai a little velvet box. Curious, she opened it and found herself looking at a simple ring. It was not fancy or flashy. Mai imagined Noll would have deemed it more practical.

"Why?"

"I wanted to marry you," he said. "But then that conversation occurred. My father fell ill."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"To prove I was serious about you," he explained. "I am aware we are both older and will have changed, but I want to try again."

"I don't know Noll…" Mai handed him back the box. She didn't want her crisps any more.

"Think on it. Give me an answer when you are ready," he said. "I will wait. If you want to take things slowly, I am fine with that."

"Slowly…" Mai repeated. "I'll… I'll think about it."

Noll nodded and walked away. Mai watched him go and felt an ache in her chest. Her intuition was not throwing her any warnings and yet she couldn't help but feel scared.

Eventually she returned to the group and shared her crisps around, having lost her own appetite.

The crisps had long been devoured when they finally received some feedback.

"Is one of you Noll?" a young doctor asked, sticking her head around the door.

"Yes," Noll said, stepping forwards.

"Tomi-san is asking for you and, I quote, 'the pretty lady'. Does this mean something to you?"

Noll took Mai's hand and dragged her forwards. She frowned at him but did not say anything. The young doctor led them through to a room where Tomi was sat in a hospital bed, stuffing his face with rice.

"Hello!" he said cheerfully. "This is nice food!"

"Right," Noll said with a slight frown, he had eaten far too much hospital food in his life to be entirely convinced by the boy's statement.

"What happened to the baby? And the other boy?"

"They're being checked in their own rooms."

"Are you going to take us all home? The doctor lady explained about mummies and daddies. Are you going to be my mummy and daddy?"

Noll had expected the question, but Mai had evidently not. Her eyes went wide and she spluttered slightly.

"Is that what you want?" Noll asked and Tomi nodded.

"Himeko knew…" Mai mumbled. "She said there would be children without parents. She said I could have a family but…"

"You didn't believe her," Noll stated.

"I thought she was just being nice…"

"What do you think?"

Mai looked around at him and stared up into his blue eyes.

"But..."

"But what?"

"Your job?"

"I'll move back to the Japanese branch," Noll said with an impatient wave of his hand.

"Your mother?"

"She can move here too," he countered. "She would love grandchildren."

"But we're…"

"Mai, I never stopped loving you. I know it is seventeen years too late, but I want to have a family with you. If you want it too."

He gazed down at Mai with such intensity she wondered briefly if she might ignite.

"Really?" she whispered. Noll rolled his eyes and Mai smiled weakly. "So much for taking things slowly. Okay then."

"Good," Tomi mumbled through a mouthful of rice.

* * *

Sometime later, Houshou cornered Noll in one of the waiting rooms of the hospital.

"Firstly," he began. "I want to inform you that if you break Mai's heart again I will personally murder you and bury you in a thousand different locations."

Noll sighed and made to walk away.

"I don't have time for-"

"Secondly," Houshou interrupted. "I thought you should read this." He drew out a file. "I found it in that building."

Noll frowned at him, but took the file and began to read.

 **Subject: 000111**

 **Status: Alive**

 **A.K.A: Oliver E.C. Davis (Dr)**

 **Summary: Subject was one of initial trials into cloning. However unexpected twinning in womb took place resulting in subject 000110 (see file). Subject was found to have strong abilities, but shared with twin. Decision was made that this was not an acceptable trait and subject was to be terminated. Surrogate kidnapped subject and twin and fled. Later resurfaced as Oliver Davis.**

 **Note: Under protection of BSPR.**

 **Action: None**

Noll turned to the next page.

 **Subject: 000110**

 **Status: Deceased**

 **A.K.A: Eugene A.J. Davis**

 **Summary: Subject was one of initial trials into cloning. However unexpected twinning in womb took place resulting in subject 000111 (see file). Subject was found to have strong abilities, but shared with twin. Decision was made that this was not an acceptable trait and subject was to be terminated. Surrogate kidnapped subject and twin and fled. Later resurfaced as Eugene Davis.**

 **Note: Under protection of BSPR.**

 **Action: Decision to terminate resurfaced when subject was less protected. This action did not redistribute abilities. Twinning to be avoided in future projects.**

Noll closed the file and looked up at Houshou.

"Did anyone else see this?"

"No."

"Let's keep it that way."

Houshou nodded in understanding and left Noll to his thoughts.

Noll suspected Gene had known about this somehow and that is why he dragged Noll into the entire affair. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the information. He had never much cared for his origins as it had very little sway over his life as far as he could determine.

"What have you got there?" Mai's voice said from the doorway.

"Nothing," he said. He tucked the files away and looked expectantly up at Mai.

"The doctors say we can take the boys now, they want to keep the baby overnight."

The file pertained to the past, Noll thought as he stood up.

"Come on then." He held a hand out to Mai, who took it and smiled up at him.

His future looked a lot more interesting.

* * *

 **Author's note: And that is the last chapter!**

 **Oh wait. I lie. There is an epilogue!**

 **It's adorable :)**

 **Apologies for not updating my other fics - I will do as soon as possible! - just been super busy in Tokyo!**

 **Please review :)**


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Two years or so later...

"Tomi, where is your brother?" Mai asked exasperatedly. "Everyone is going to be here any minute and he needs to get dressed."

"Don't know," Tomi said, but his grin gave him away.

"Tomi," Mai said warningly. "Where is Hideki?"

Tomi scowled at his mother and pointed down the corridor.

"Mai? Did you find him?" Noll appeared in the doorway clutching a giggling Kaede.

"Not yet," Mai muttered.

" _Tomi, take the biscuits through to your grandmother,_ " Noll requested and Tomi jumped to do as his father said.

"He always listens to you," Mai grumbled as she wandered down the corridor, searching for her missing son. She found him hiding under her and Noll's bed, chewing on a stolen biscuit.

"Hello mummy," he said, the biscuit still in his mouth.

"Come out," Mai ordered. Her youngest son crawled out and latched onto Mai's foot. He was still dressed in his pyjamas. She reached down and prized him off her foot before carrying him to his own room. "What do you want to wear today?"

"Pokemon jammies," he insisted, pointing to his current outfit and proudly displaying the pikachu across his chest.

"They're all smelly, pick something clean," Mai reasoned. She sifted through his drawers and pulled out a yellow t-shirt that also had a pikachu emblazoned across the front. "How about pikachu t-shirt and shorts?"

Hideki considered for a moment, then nodded. Mai knew her youngest son was infatuated with the show and believed this to be somewhat due to the fact that whenever he attempted to use his PK, he lit up a little like pikachu did. As Tomi loved pretending to be Ash, this proved for some good make believe play.

Mai had been very surprised when Noll returned one day with a togepi onesie for Kaede so she could join in the fun despite not being able to run around with her brothers just yet.

Both of their sons had PK and Hideki also seemed to possess something like Mai's intuition. Noll had not managed to pinpoint exactly what it was just yet due to their Hideki's lack of vocabulary. No one knew quite what abilities Kaede would show, but they were all ready for it when she did.

Mai had just managed to get Hideki dressed when the doorbell rang. Noll answered it and before long everyone from JSPR was sat in the Davis's crowded living room. The reason? Luella's seventieth birthday.

The secret of Himeko's lineage had long since come out into the open and though she remained Ayako and Takigawa's daughter, Luella had embraced her as an extra grandchild. As she had put it, she had gained three in one night, what difference did a fourth make?

As for the missing patients from The Institute, a formal investigation had been started by the government, but nothing had been found yet. The bomb had destroyed all of the paperwork and the only thing that remained was the file locked in Noll's desk.

The Sunday afternoon passed comfortably. Noll, who had Kaede sitting happily on his lap chewing on a toy, and Lin were discussing a case. Yasuhara was entertaining Madoka, Masako and Ayako. John and Houshou were playing a card game. Tomi and Hideki were demonstrating something extremely exciting to Luella and Himeko, who were both feigning interest. Mai watched her family, absentmindedly turning the simple ring on her finger and smiling to herself.

They might be an oddball bunch, but they were going to be okay.

The End.

* * *

 **Author's note: And that about wraps it up folks! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Its nice to know hard work goes get rewarded! Especially when its not just gratuitous fluff! As for my other stories, I am still writing them and they will be up soon! Please check out the Humour Week forum stuff!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
